cocotamafandomcom-20200214-history
Cocotama
Cocotama '(ここたま Kokotama) is the name of the fictional species in ''Kami-sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama, Kirakira Happy ★ Hirake! Cocotama and Mono no Kamisama Cocotama. They are magical spirits born from objects that have been used with great care and they are training to become Gods by collect more Happy Stars. They love using magic, but sometimes they make mistakes. They like to secretly help humans in many ways, such as by finding items that have gone missing. Each Cocotama has a tail based on the object they represent and wears pants with a symbol on the front. The pants look like eggshells. Female Cocotamas have round edges on the rim of their eggshell pants, and male Cocotamas have jagged edges on the rim of their eggshell pants. There are six main Cocotamas in the franchise; three boys and three girls. However, the opening theme shows that there will be more Cocotamas in future episodes. They are not meant to be discovered by humans, so when Kokoro Yotsuba finds out about them in the anime, she must agree by contract to keep them a secret as a Cocotama Contractor. Later, it appears out that one more person knows about Cocotamas. A while ago, Nozomi Sakurai signed a similiar contract and then, Hikari Chono who sign as temporary contract until she became the real contract after her temporary contract has fulfilled. Another contractor named Haruka Hoshinogawa was chosen to be an Legendary Cocotama Contractor, her task is to fulfill its roles on watching over the Cocotamas. The Key of Wonders was made to be a mark of the contractor becoming a Legendary Contractor, which also serves as a device to unlock special buildings for the Cocotamas. In the anime, all the Cocotamas hatch from white eggs, but in the toy line, they each have their own unique colored egg. Starting "Hirake! Cocotama" toyline, all unique colored egg will have character face. List of Cocotamas '''Cocotamas signed with Kokoro * Luckytama * Melory * Oshaki * Geracho * Kirarise * Mogutan 'New Residents' * Sarine and Parine * Mishil 'Temporary Residents' * Kanna 'The Noratama Trio (Straytama Trio)' * Tokumaru * Yurano * Mukitetsu Cocotamas signed with Nozomi * Vivit * Renge * Pinko * Nicolie Cocotamas signed with Hikari * Raichi * Pikota * Chocolancy * Pocaline * Heaton Cocotamas signed with Haruka * Ribbon * Pillow * Chaco * Ruby * Marme * Ojou * Pantonio * Doku-Doctor * Nachu * Tsu-Mi-Ki * Rannin * Amelie * Getchom * Patrol * Tia * Main * Scope * Nicky * Pashari * Penne * Pipopa * Sebastian * Tuxy * Dreesy Other Cocotamas * Tama-Sennin * Coco-Sennin * Tama-Shine * Bannosuke * Dashimaki * Yozepp * Sham * Michel * Niche * Hotney * Tototon * Ukero * Mush-Mukunyu * Yuuki * Cinemaru * Awawa * Kurun * Bells * Hapipina * Cala * Tepple * Charie * Suie * Patarina * Kagi-Sennin * Symphony * Poisasso * Ketti * Kirara * Tulabelius * Journey * Cutin Gallery Kirakira Happy Hirake! Cocotama Episode 020 1434600.jpg| Main Cocotamas in Hirake! Cocotama (without Ojou, Doc-Doctor, Nachu, Tsu-Mi-Ki, Rannin & Amelie) Kamisama Minarai Himitsu No Cocotama Episode 045 1011802.jpg| Main Cocotamas in Himitsu No Cocotama (without Sarine, Parine, Mishil & Kanna) Category:Cocotamas Category:Anime